El vuelo de Arthur Kirkland
by Alega
Summary: Aclaración importante en las notas de autora. A Francis lo invitan a la mayor aventura de toda su vida: ir a Nunca Jamás. Acompañado de Arthur, un puñado de niños perdidos y un grupo de sirenas que se mueren por su cabeza –o su cabello-. FrUK. AU
1. El viaje de Francis

**Diclaimer** : Ni Hetalia, ni la obra de J.M Barrie me pertenecen.

 _Fic realizado como respuesta al evento FrUK Entente Cordiale 2015_

 **El vuelo de Arthur Kirkland**

 **ATENCIÓN:** A finales de abril recibí tres reviews troll en el fic insultándome a mí tanto como persona como escritora. En uno de los reviews, amenazaron con denunciar el fic por "plagiar la obra de J.M Barrie", cuando es evidente que el fic solo está ambientado en su universo y funciona como una continuación —la prosa de ambos, además, es sumamente diferente y, de paso, a estas alturas Peter Pan es de dominio público—. La administración de esta página hizo caso a la denuncia y borró la historia aunque el fic **es mío** , tanto la narración como la trama.

Lamento mucho que se haya perdido todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. No sé si todavía el troll quiera divertirse un rato con la historia o piense denunciar otra vez, pero si es así y la historia vuelve a ser borrada, la pueden continuar leyendo en Ao3, otra página de fanfiction: (http) : (/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)works(/)3729154 (sin los espacios ni los paréntesis; si el link les da problemas, pueden buscar el link en mi profile). Ya subí allí el segundo capítulo y, por supuesto, pueden dejar allí sus comentarios sobre el fic (la página acepta anónimos :3). Por los momentos ha resultado ser una página más segura que esta. A ver qué pasa por aquí esta vez :(

 **Advertencias:** _Preslash una buena parte de la historia. AU. Sobre los personajes de Hetalia… Ann es el nombre que le suelo dar a Wy, Michelle es Seychelles, Monique es Mónaco, Emma es Bélgica, Vincent es Holanda y Casper es Camerún._

 _Muchísimas gracias a Suzume Mizuno por corregir e_ _l capítu_ _lo, tus pa_ _labras siempre son_ _las mejores :)_

 **El viaje de Francis**

Todos los niños se hacen mayores. Lo van asimilando con el paso del tiempo. Aprender a gatear, a caminar, a decir sus primeras palabras… Luego viene lo más difícil, como contar hasta más allá de diez y leer las palabras que conforman los libros. Su bisabuela Wendy lo supo cuando cumplió los dos años de edad. Su abuela Jane, que le gustaba vivir en negación, acabó por resignarse a los tres años. Su madre, Marianne, lo comprendió a los dos años y no tardó en decretar que ella jamás crecería en el alma —fue la primera en hacerlo, incluso antes que sus amistades—.

Se dice que los dos años es el comienzo del fin. Entiendes que acabarás convirtiéndote en un adulto con corbata o con tacones altos para ir a trabajar, para formar una familia y traer niños al mundo… que acabarán decepcionados. Como todos.

Solo estas tres niñas saben la verdad: el comienzo del fin en realidad sucede cuando abandonas la isla de Nunca Jamás. Porque allí tú, y solo tú, eres quien pone un pie en el universo complicado de los adultos. Si se te hace fácil comprender este universo, ¡mal vas! Ya eres uno de ellos.

Ya no existirán para ti sueños de sirenas, de piratas y de indios en constante guerra…

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy a sus siete años podía leer decentemente, pues tuvo que tragarse el abecedario en la escuela, que le aburría porque las ilustraciones que acompañaban a cada una de las letras tenían tanto chiste como la lista de ingredientes de un cartón de leche. Todavía recordaba el castigo de su profesora cuando se negó a recitar el alfabeto porque "a esas letras les falta ser señoras elegantes como mi mamá y sus amigas, no pienso ser un alcahueta del descuido". Alcahueta y descuido eran dos palabras que escuchaba a menudo en boca de aquellas mujeres, y Francis más o menos había concluido que significaba lo opuesto a la cuidada elegancia de su madre y el resto de las personas de su entorno. Esa vez pasó todo el día sentado en un taburete de cara a la pared como si, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros con un puntiagudo sombrero pasado de moda, recapacitara su manera de pensar. De tratarse de otro chico, habría recibido un castigo más severo pero su padre donaba bastante dinero a la escuela y se había ganado una reputación: Nadie podía tocar al chico Bonnefoy.

En las tardes, su madre le leía novelas románticas que transformaron su mundo para siempre. Francis supo, tan cierto como el matrimonio entre Marianne y Claude Bonnefoy, que al mundo lo gobernaba el amor. De allí que los caballeros arriesgaran su vida para salvar doncellas, que las princesas desfallecieran al escuchar el nombre de su amante, o que el beso del amor verdadero fuera el arma definitiva contra todos los males del mundo. El amor vencía hasta a lo imposible. Excepto, por supuesto, escapar del mundo de los adultos.

Quería jugar a correr, al escondite y a saltar la cuerda, pero también jugar a ser amado. Ya representara al caballero o a la doncella, al señor orgulloso que no aceptaba el amor de una mujer de menor posición social que él, o la mujer malcasada que descubría la felicidad gracias a su amante. Sus compañeras de juegos eran Monique, su hermana menor, y Michelle, uno de los niños de los que se encargaban sus padres. A menudo las dos tardaban en captar a qué se referían sus juegos, pero Francis, quien era precoz y le sobraba imaginación, se lo explicaba citando ejemplos de las novelas de su madre y de las anécdotas que se contaban entre sus círculos de amistades.

Monique y Michelle lo comprendían después de sus elaborados parloteos; los demás pequeños se limitaban, como primera reacción, a negar con la cabeza y seguir en su infantil ignorancia dentro del orfanato. El orfanato Darling era administrado por los descendientes de sus fundadores: John, Michael y Wendy. Siempre estaba lleno de niños que creían en grandes aventuras y que Francis supiera, sus padres y sus tíos admitían a todos los que se presentaban a sus puertas. Les sobraba camas y, cuando no, buscaban más para que nadie tuviera que dormir en una cesta —como se había presentado Michelle cuando era una bebé—.

Los chicos que vivían en casas como la de Francis, en cambio, se burlaron la vez que sugirió ese tipo de juegos cursis en el jardín de uno de ellos. Cuando besó a una niña en la mejilla, se ganó un coro de risas y una pequeña indignada queriendo estamparle la cabeza contra el suelo —tal vez fue mala idea escoger a Elizabeth como la delicada señorita de sus suspiros. A Elizabeth, a diferencia de Monique o Emma, le costaba comprender los refinamientos de una niña de su clase—. En otra ocasión, besó a un niño en la mejilla, se ganó un golpe y una declaración de odio eterno —al fin y al cabo, Vincent tampoco le parecía tan lindo así que no lo lamentó por mucho tiempo—.

Cuando los intentos de besos y amores épicos amenazaron la rectitud que todo niño londinense debía demostrar ante los demás, su padre decidió tener una charla con su primogénito. Claude Bonnefoy no sobresalía por sus reprimendas, así que cuando recibía una de él, Francis sabía que sería un pecado tomarlo a la ligera. A partir de entonces se limitó a jugar de esa manera con Monique y Michelle, quienes tampoco tenían problemas en ser el caballero o la dama según se diera la ocasión.

Por supuesto, también cedía y aceptaba los papeles que creaban las otras niñas. A su hermana le gustaba fingir que era un comerciante y, por alguna razón, los botones que hacían de monedas la colmaban de alegría. Michelle, en cambio, prefería jugar a la familia, con Monique y Francis como sus hijos.

La niña de piel oscura no tenía padres. Había sido encontrada en la entrada del orfanato Darling y nadie supo cómo había llegado hasta allí si era demasiado pequeña para andar por sí sola. A Francis ni siquiera le permitían cruzar la calle por su cuenta. No hallaron rastros de identificación, tampoco se asemejaba a alguien conocido.

Era una moda en el orfanato no tener padres, y un juego muy popular entre los niños pequeños, fingir que sí tenían uno. Cuando esto sucedía, y a menos que se tratara de Michelle, Francis se quedaba a un lado considerando que sería injusto matar a sus padres en un trágico accidente solo para poder convertirse en el hijo de uno de los huérfanos. Por lo demás, como sus padres ayudaban bastante en ese edificio, Francis pasaba suficiente tiempo como para variar los juegos de los infantes.

* * *

Francis quiso dejar de depender de las lecturas de su madre. Así, fue él quien comenzó a leer a Monique y a Michelle, imitando las voces de los personajes y pidiéndoles a ellas que lo ayudaran con la interpretación. Se sumergían en historias de amor. Cuando cumplió los ocho años, ya se sabía un repertorio de libros y se había inventado unos cuantos más.

Al adquirir confianza con sus narraciones, comenzó a contarlas cuando se reunía tanto con los niños del orfanato como con el resto de sus amistades. A sus amigos no les gustaba lo empalagoso que era en sus muestras de afecto, o que estuviera tan empeñado en encontrar un amor doloroso pero épico en cualquier persona que se le presentara, sin embargo fijaban su atención en él en cuanto comenzaban sus relatos. ¿Esto se debía a las historias que había aprendido? No, sino por su forma de narrarlo, como si él hubiera estado allí, como si él mismo estuviera relatando sus vivencias. Francis le otorgaba vida a sus historias e incluso improvisaba cuando la trama de una novela tomaba un rumbo que a él no le entusiasmaba.

Por supuesto, leía otros textos aparte de las historias de amor, como sus lecciones de la escuela o la receta de los libros de cocina porque todavía no era un experto para preparar, por ejemplo, una tarta de manzana sin necesidad de una guía. Aprender a leer era otro paso hacia la adultez. Uno de los tantos ritos que lo iban a convertir en una persona mayor, "exitosa" agregaba Monique.

Pan siempre dijo que se fijó en él por sus historias.

* * *

Todo niño conoce a Peter Pan. Quien se marchó de casa cuando contaba con un día nacido porque odió la posibilidad de convertirse en adulto. Vivió un tiempo con las hadas en los jardines de Kensington, donde se hizo amigo de una cabra y aprendió a tocar la flauta. No se sabe cuándo emprendió el viaje a Nunca Jamás, ni cuándo arribó en la isla para convertirla en su hogar.

Cada niño soñaba con su parte favorita de Nunca Jamás. A Michelle le gustaban las sirenas del lago, mientras que Monique prefería a los feroces piratas y sus tesoros escondidos. A Elizabeth le encantaban la tribu de indios y cuando no se iba de caza con ellos, jugaba a ir de caza con sus amigos. Casper adoraba los animales exóticos de la isla, mientras que Roderich se inclinaba por las aves, y solo Iván se entusiasmaba ante la mención del cocodrilo. Por supuesto, cada uno admiraba al jefe absoluto de la isla. Era quien llevaba a cabo las mejores aventuras, y Francis se sabía cada una de ellas.

¿Cómo? A través de sus sueños. Ellos eran una ventana hacia Nunca Jamás y Peter Pan. Sus favoritos eran los niños perdidos. A Francis le fascinaban y le intrigaban por igual: ¿de dónde provenían esos niños sin mamá ni papá? ¿Por qué no recordaban nada de su vida anterior en Londres?

Ellos nunca eran los mismos: la isla de Nunca Jamás permanecía estable en el tiempo, pero los niños perdidos llegaban y se marchaban como si su temporada en la isla fuera solo una ilusión. Por eso, Francis veía a menudo caras nuevas. ¿Qué ocurría con los demás? ¿Regresaban a Londres o iban a parar a otro sitio mágico?

Francis a veces los envidiaba, porque vivían para jugar sin hacer la tarea ni aguantar los regaños de los profesores. Otras veces no sabía qué sentir cuando recordaba que no tenían familia. No tenían una mamá que los besara por las noches, un papá que los abrazara y le dijera lo mucho que los quería.

Solo contaban con ellos mismos y nadie más.

* * *

Ocurrió una noche, cuando sus padres se marcharon a una velada de beneficencia. Francis arropó a Monique en su cama, le dio dos besos de buenas noches y le dejó encendida su lámpara en la mesita de noche para alejar las pesadillas. Se marchó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se vistió con su pijama favorito, hecho por su madre, de color blanco, y en el centro había cosido un corazón rojo.

Cometió la imprudencia de abrir la ventana. Su madre, su abuela antes que ella, y su bisabuela como la primera de todas, adoptaron la costumbre de abrir la ventana por las noches solo en compañía de adultos y si era estrictamente necesario. Nadie se creería las cosas, o personas, que pueden entrar por ellas. Aunque estén en un piso alto, demasiado alto para alcanzarlo con una escalera.

No era una noche especialmente fría. Le gustaba el viento en su rostro, aunque le desordenara los cabellos. Se entretuvo unos instantes observando las calles nocturnas de Londres, hasta que un brillo en el cielo le llamó la atención.

Era una luz que titilaba pero Francis no entendía qué era: ¿una estrella? ¿Un planeta, como el planeta del amor y la belleza? ¿Un cometa?

Aprovechó para pedir un deseo: "Deseo vivir un amor como las novelas de mi madre, por favor".

Riéndose por semejante tontería, se aproximó a la cama.

 _¡Qué deseo más estúpido!_

Francis se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nada que le indicara que había alguien más allí. ¿Escuchaba voces? Esperaba que no, porque el bobo de Roderich decía que quienes escuchaban voces en la cabeza acababan en un horrible lugar.

Se acomodó en la cama, arropándose hasta la altura del pecho, y mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Se sentía intranquilo; su padre le decía que siempre creyera en sus instintos y ellos le gritaban en ese momento "¡mantente alerta!".

Cuando una figura delgada se posó en la ventana de su habitación, la primera acción de Francis fue cubrirse con la sábana y echarse a temblar. ¡Oh, no, no, no, un ladrón! ¡O tal vez un villano que secuestraba niños para comérselos!

Armándose de valor, retiró la sábana de su cabeza y vio quién amenazaba su paz de ese día. Se hubiera reído al comprobar que quien había entrado en su casa era un chico más bajito que él, vestido con una ropa hecha a base de hojas de los árboles —no le parecía el material más cómodo del mundo—, y con unas cejas espantosas que habría provocado el pánico en una persona sensible a la belleza. Sus orejas eran grandes en comparación con su rostro, pero a pesar de esto, tenía ojos bonitos y una nariz pequeña.

Pero ni la ropa, ni la apariencia física cautivaron a Francis. El niño se mantenía flotando a muchos centímetros del suelo. Era una forma de impresionar a alguien que acababas de conocer, "¡mira cómo mis pies no tocan el piso!", y no fallaba.

Francis se quedó con la boca abierta. Segundos después la cerró considerando que parecía un estúpido frente a un niño que podía volar.

—Eh… ¿Hola? —soltó, sin querer actuar como un maleducado. Aunque quien había irrumpido sin invitación fuera el otro—. ¿Quieres té? ¿Galletas? ¿Un vaso de leche?

—Te quiero a ti —dijo el chico, y luego reparó en lo que había dicho—. Digo, yo no exactamente, pero Pan sí, él te quiere. Y me mandó a buscarte, porque… bueno… ¿qué te importa? Eres una niña boba, pero sabes hacer algo que los demás no.

 _Te quiero a ti._

Francis había dejado de escucharlo después de aquella frase. Se sentó en la cama e intentó cubrirse sus rodillas.

—¡Qué pena, y yo en estas fachas! —exclamó, porque le habría gustado usar su mejor traje ante un niño que sabía volar—. Si me das tiempo, me vestiré y podrás quererme educadamente.

El niño arqueó una ceja.

—Que no te quiero a ti, que me da igual lo que usas y ¿por qué tu voz es como la de un niño?

—Soy un niño.

—No, de verdad, no estoy para perder el tiempo —insistió. Soltó un bufido y acabó por sentarse en la cama. A su lado, una luz titilaba sin cesar. ¿Era mago también? El niño comprendió su desconcierto—. Es Ann, un hada amiga mía. Es pequeña pero nada tonta, ella sabe que eres una niña. —El hada emitió un campaneo.

Francis sabía que se trataba del lenguaje de las hadas, incomprensible para un humano común y corriente.

—¿Eh? ¿Que dice la verdad? —soltó. Francis recordó las descripciones de su madre sobre el primer niño perdido; ¿se parecían? ¿Eran el mismo? ¿Cuántos niños acostumbraban entrar volando en las habitaciones de los demás?—. ¿Por qué luce como una niña, entonces…? Esto no está bien. Pan quería una madre, no otro niño.

—¿Pan de…? —comenzó Francis. Entonces, debía tratarse de un subordinado, no del niño con más aventuras de todos los tiempos. Seguía siendo una experiencia única, sin embargo—. ¡Yo puedo ser su madre! ¡Hasta su padre, su primo, lo que sea! ¿Vienes a llevarme a Nunca Jamás? ¿Así reclutan a los niños perdidos?

—No —dijo el chiquillo—. Hablas mucho. Cállate. Voy a consultar con Ann.

El niño y el hada hablaron en voz baja en el techo de la habitación. Francis se ahorró comentar que era de mala educación cuchichear en una reunión y se levantó para buscar sus pantuflas, además de tomar un cepillo e intentar arreglar su cabello.

La conmoción se había esfumado y ahora solo le entusiasmaba la posibilidad de jugar un buen rato en la isla de la infancia. Si hubiera un adulto observando la escena, sin duda cuestionaría sus decisiones —aparte de mandar al pequeño volador a darse un baño, porque lo necesitaba—.

El niño y el hada bajaron justo cuando Francis acabó de arreglarse.

—Estoy listo, gracias por esperar —les dijo.

—No te esperábamos, estábamos decidiendo si llevarte o no —dijo el otro—. Decidimos que Peter decida cuando te vea. ¡Ann!

Se escuchó otro campaneo.

El hada roció a Francis con polvo de hadas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba flotando por la habitación. A Francis le pareció maravilloso, hasta caer en cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo trasladarse en el aire. Intentó deslizarse sin mucho éxito, su cuerpo se negó a obedecerlo y se movió por inercia. El chico le tomó de la mano.

—Aprende rápido o morirás cuando estés solo por el cielo —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué solo? ¿No vas a ayudarme? —cuestionó Francis, al tiempo que llegaban a la ventana.

—No ayudo a nadie —masculló el niño—. Soy Arthur, el segundo al mando.

—¿Segundo al mando de qué? —El niño se lo pensó y no pareció encontrar una respuesta—. No importa, yo soy Francis y es un placer conocerte. Nunca antes me habían raptado.

—¿No? Yo rapto a mucha gente —dijo Arthur, con aire de ser un veterano—. Y a veces niños bobos como tú.

—No soy bobo, en el colegio tengo la máxima nota.

—El colegio es una pérdida de tiempo, pero cuando asistía, yo siempre tenía las notas más que máximas. Nadie podía conmigo.

Francis concluyó que Arthur se estaba inventado todo pero evitó señalárselo. Estaba volando sostenido por aquel niño que se veía muy confiado en el aire y no, no era un sueño. ¡Era una historia fabulosa para contar, una historia en donde él participaba!

Intentó comprender cómo era ese asunto de volar para evitar depender de Arthur. El niño se movía con la facilidad de un ave e iba ascendiendo más y más, hasta el punto de llegar al edificio más alto de Londres. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Lástima que Monique y Michelle se estuvieran perdiendo esa experiencia.

Por otro lado, Arthur había dicho que Peter Pan lo quería a él. ¡Tal y como su madre le había dicho que le había ocurrido a ella, y a la abuela Jane y a la bisabuela Wendy!

Era el momento de vivir su aventura a manos de un niño que presumía de raptar gente, otro niño que llevaba décadas sin cambiar en lo más mínimo y un puñado de niños sin hogar en el país de Nunca Jamás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Hay bastantes menciones a la obra de J.M Barrie, ¡disculpen los spoilers! Pero creo que a estas alturas la trama de Peter Pan es bastante conocida. Solo algunos datos: Wendy tuvo una hija llamada Jane y esta tuvo una hija llamada Marianne, quien me viene perfecta para usarla como nyoFrancia. Las tres fueron compañeras de Peter en Nunca Jamás._

 _En el libro, además, cada niño descubre que debe crecer y convertirse en adulto a la edad de dos años._

 _¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? Reviews :) ¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. ¡A volar!

**Diclaimer** : Ni Hetalia, ni la obra de J.M Barrie me pertenecen.

 _Fic realizado como respuesta al evento FrUK Entente Cordiale 2015_

 **El vuelo de Arthur Kirkland**

 **Advertencias:** _Preslash una buena parte de la historia. AU. Sobre los personajes de Hetalia… Ann es el nombre que le suelo dar a Wy, Michelle es Seychelles, Monique es Mónaco, Emma es Bélgica, Vincent es Holanda, Casper es Camerún._

 _Sobre los niños perdidos, Lukas es el nombre que le doy a Noruega._

 _Esta ves el beteo del capítulo estuvo a manos de Cydalima, ¡muchas gracias!_

 **¡A volar!**

Francis había pensando que volar era una experiencia maravillosa, y ciertamente lo era, pero tenía sus inconvenientes. Para empezar, al salir de su casa no se había puesto ni un suéter y ahora se estaba congelando por el frío. Era curioso que Arthur pareciera cómodo con su traje de hojas silvestres. A veces le daba la impresión que tanto Peter Pan como los niños perdidos no formaban parte de este mundo, como el resto de los niños londinenses.

En segundo lugar, a estas alturas había llorado tanto como algunas mujeres dentro de las novelas románticas de su madre, solo que en vez de lamentarse por un amor desafortunado, lagrimeaba por la irritación que producía el viento chocando contra su cara.

En tercer lugar, aquel niño no se detenía por nada del mundo y ya llevaban varias horas de vuelo. Francis, como no estaba acostumbrado a volar ni por cinco minutos, se sentía desfallecer. Lo único que lo mantenía a pie (figuradamente hablando) era Arthur, quien lo sostenía con una de sus manos. Con la otra apartaba nubes de su camino.

En cuarto lugar, ya tenía hambre. Se había apresurado a cepillar su cabello antes de partir, pero no de conseguir comida para el viaje. ¡Qué tonto era! _¡Tonto, Bonnefoy, no es propio de ti salir de casa sin llevar al menos un pedazo de pan!_

Sus ojos se le cerraban producto del cansancio. Necesitaba dormir, comer, reposar.

—Arthur… vamos a descansar —dijo a media voz—, por favor, ya no puedo más.

—¡No! —exclamó—. ¡Hay que ganar la carrera!

—¿Cuál carrera? —preguntó Francis, porque en el cielo los únicos chiquillos voladores eran ellos.

—¡Esa, por ejemplo! —Señaló a un grupo de aves quienes solo estaban volando por ahí. Francis se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado la competencia.

Arthur aceleró y Francis se agarró de su mano como si de eso dependiera su vida. Que efectivamente dependía de eso. Consiguieron ganarles a las aves, que no se dieron cuenta de su terrible derrota, y Arthur soltó una exclamación de júbilo. Francis, en cambio, hizo ademán de vomitar.

Arthur ya había demostrado una capacidad admirable de ignorar tanto sus quejas como sus expresiones de cansancio, pero cuando Francis amenazó con echar afuera lo poco que guardaba su estómago, Arthur decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Era evidente que Arthur no quería oler peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Se detuvieron en un tejado de un edificio altisímo en algún lugar del planeta, muy lejos de Londres. Desconocía en dónde se encontraban. A Arthur tampoco le preocupaba dónde estuvieran y Ann iba hacia donde el viento, o el segundo al mando, la fuera llevando.

Apenas sus pies tocaron las tejas, Francis se sentó en ellas. El clima era tan frío que creyó que se le iba a congelar el trasero. Se abrazó a sí mismo imaginándose en lugares cálidos, como frente a la chimenea de la casa de verano de sus abuelos.

Sus extremidades le dolían como si hubiera corrido un maratón a sus ocho años. Probablemente lo había recorrido, entre nubes y nubes.

Arthur lucía cansado, pero no al mismo nivel que el novato en vuelo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado y observó a Francis como si fuera una enorme molestia.

—Me detengo por ti, porque siempre sigo recto a la derecha hasta la isla —le informó—. Voy a buscar comida. Quédate aquí y no hagas nada. Ann, vigila.

Ann se quedó vigilando a Francis, aunque este no tuviera intenciones de escapar. En realidad, la vigilancia del hada consistía en posarse en el sedoso cabello del niño y jugar con el polvo de hadas que todavía se encontraba en la cabeza.

Las piernas de Francis le temblaban y eso que casi no las había usado. No creía que fuera a durar tanto en ese viaje, ¡y ni había llegado a su destino! ¿Qué pensarían sus padres cuando llegaran de su fiesta y no lo hallaran en su cama? Tendría que haber escrito una nota con esa bonita caligrafía que aprendió en la escuela, no marcharse sin más. Se sintió culpable y por un instante se le ocurrió regresar.

Cuando Arthur volvió con comida y bebida, todo su arrepentimiento se esfumó. En su lugar recordó lo hambriento que estaba y, junto al segundo al mando, se devoró las provisiones. No quiso preguntar dónde las había conseguido, porque sospechaba que no lo había obtenido de una manera correcta. Si comprobaba que eran robadas, su honor lo obligaría a devolverlas aunque su estómago armara una pataleta.

Descansaron un rato más hasta que Arthur se levantó y ordenó que se pusieran en marcha como si se dirigiera a un escuadrón. Francis se levantó, un poco recuperado de la dura jornada, y se concentró en alzarse por los aires. Arthur volvió a buscar su mano, como si todavía desconfiara en que pudiera valerse por sí mismo en los cielos.

Siendo sinceros, Francis se hubiera caído gracias al hambre, el cansancio o por falta de pericia aérea. Menos mal que no ocurrió porque hubiera sido terrible para Peter Pan, para esta historia y para Arthur, especialmente para Arthur, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sospechara entonces.

* * *

Cuando dicen que Nunca Jamás queda a la segunda estrella a la derecha, están diciendo tonterías. Nunca confíen en un chiquillo volador cuando les dice eso, porque probablemente no tenga la menor idea de la verdadera ubicación de la isla. Ese fue el caso de Francis, que se quedó desconcertado cuando Arthur le explicó la dirección y sus palabras resultaron diferentes del camino que iban tomando.

El viaje duró varias noches porque Francis era incapaz de mantenerse en el aire mientras dormía. Arthur, en cambio, volaba dormido sin problemas como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Cuando por fin divisaron Nunca Jamás, Francis ya casi se había olvidado por qué había partido en un primer lugar.

Nunca Jamás era idéntica a la isla de sus sueños. Por supuesto, _era_ la isla de los sueños y habría sido una descortesía mostrarse diferente a como la había soñado todos estos años. A lo lejos había montañas inexploradas, una gran selva donde cazar leones y elefantes, el gran árbol de las hadas, el lago de la sirenas, la bahía que daba paso al mar de la isla y luego el territorio de los piratas. No estaba conociendo un sitio nuevo, sino que regresaba a un paraíso conocido.

—Mira, ese es… —comenzó Arthur, pero Francis lo interrumpió:

—¡El barco de los piratas! —exclamó—. Allí está el mayor enemigo de Peter Pan, el capitán Garfio. Da igual lo poderoso que sea ese hombre, Peter siempre lo derrota.

—Ya, sí… —dijo Arthur, y se quedó en silencio mientras Francis iba reconociendo cada rincón de Nunca Jamás—. Oye —dijo, de repente, sin ocultar su resentimiento—, ¿no te parece que ya tendrías que saber volar sin problemas?

Antes de poder responder con un franco "no", Arthur lo soltó y Francis cayó.

* * *

Cayó al principio, luego recordó que no había motivos porque Ann lo había empapado de polvo de hadas. Frenó su caída y logró estabilizarse en el aire. Manteniendo el equilibrio con torpeza, ascendió tambaleante hacia la altura de Arthur.

Arthur exhibía su primera sonrisa de suficiencia desde que llegaron a la isla, hasta que Francis llegó a su lado y la borró.

—Es más de lo que esperaba.

—¡Pude haber muerto! —le recriminó Francis y el niño se encogió de hombros como si no fuera su problema.

—Los niños acá se mueren todos los días por menos que eso —dijo, como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla y no en un enorme parque de juegos.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco pero, al final, no consiguió molestarse completamente. ¿El motivo? Después de todo, comprobó que podía volar sin ayuda de nadie. Solo le faltaba confianza en sí mismo y unas cuantas prácticas.

En cambio, el humor de Arthur había empeorado con la llegada a la isla y Francis no entendía por qué de repente gruñía más de lo habitual. Luego, para hacer la situación más rara todavía, sonrió con una mueca torcida que habría creído imposible en un niño menor que él. Se estremeció.

Ann le jaló de la manga de la camisa y Arthur la apartó con una mano.

—¿Quieres vivir una aventura o eres demasiado cobarde? —Había algo en el tono de Arthur que no consiguió pasar por alto. Lo estaba desafiando. Se ahorró aclararle que él prefería contar historias de aventuras que vivirlas, y que las únicas que le entusiasmaban eran las románticas.

—¿Cuál aventura, pequeño? —preguntó Francis, y alzó la barbilla recordando un pasaje de una de sus novelas donde el personaje principal lo hacía para demostrar superioridad. El pequeño fue un agregado, por la ligera diferencia de altura. Su propio tono de voz surtió el efecto buscado: Arthur arrugó más el ceño. _Tal vez si se tratara de un chico mayor me haría comerme mis palabras a base de golpes_ , pensó Francis.

Arthur señaló el barco de los piratas.

* * *

Si tuviera que evaluar del uno al diez qué tan peligroso era el juego "vamos a entrar en un barco lleno de piratas, famosos por saquear, violar y asesinar personas", Francis le daría un cien, y se estaría quedando corto. Sin embargo, un reto era un reto y no pensaba permitir que Arthur se luciera como el único chico valiente y aventurero. Además, contaba con la experiencia de ese niño perdido, que seguro había combatido a los piratas un millar de veces, más horas de las que Francis había pasado en la escuela aprendiendo lecciones que en nada le servían en la vida real. Qué diferente se sentiría ahora si en vez de enseñarle a hacer operaciones matemáticas, le enseñaran a luchar contra piratas.

Arthur sacó una daga y Francis supo entonces que no era un simple adorno que le daba una apariencia más amenazante a su traje de hojas.

Planearon acercarse al barco pirata en silencio, aunque su corazón latiera tan fuerte como para escucharse en la cubierta. Arthur se adelantó para asegurarse que todo marchara perfecto una vez asaltaran el barco; además, Francis era demasiado lento para llevarle el ritmo. Avanzaba con cuidado y recordando el desafío, la única razón por la que no abortaba la penosa idea.

Se concentró en el barco y, ya a medio camino, reparó en su error: ¡estaba en el punto de visión del barco, sin nada que lo camuflara! Las nubes se habían apartado como para no estorbarle a su paso, volviendo al cielo un enorme lienzo azul. Estando más cerca, descubrió que solo había un pirata en la cubierta y que justamente estaba dormido. ¡No podía creer su suerte!

Sonrió mientras aceleraba, entusiasmado.

Todo cambió en cuestión de segundos. Una lucecita titilante daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del pirata dormido, y cuando este abrió los ojos para averiguar quién interrumpía su descanso, se escuchó un grito que desde la distancia en que se encontraba Francis se escuchó apagado, pero a la distancia del pirata era perfectamente oíble.

—¡Enemigo a la vista! ¡Un niño perdido a la vista! —gritó una voz que a Francis se le hizo condenadamente familiar.

Antes de conseguir escapar, el pirata ya había dado la alarma. El resto de la tripulación apareció en la cubierta y se apresuraron en arreglar los cañones, mientras gritaban groserías y gritos perversos.

Esto no era como sus historias, donde tenía la seguridad de que el héroe iba a superar la adversidad. No. Esto era real, y a él lo estaban apuntando con armas mortíferas y no sabía qué hacer más que dejarse dominar por el pánico. Les dio la espalda y procuró alejarse a toda velocidad.

Dispararon el primer cañón. Temblando de pies a cabeza, a Francis se le olvidó cómo volar: el disparo había pasado muy cerca de él. Comenzó a caer hacia el mar y lo que pasó por su mente fue que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras.

Desde esa altura, el mar tendría el mismo efecto que una pared de concreto: se estrellaría y su cuerpo se destrozaría. Iba a morir y ni siquiera le había escrito una nota a sus padres especificándoles hacia dónde se dirigía o cuándo regresaría. ¡Qué niño más egoísta había sido! Esperaba que al menos Monique les diera alegrías a sus padres.

A pocos metros del mar, Arthur apareció y le tomó de la mano, deteniendo su caída. Iba acompañado de Ann, que soltó más polvo de hada sobre los dos, y juntos, se alejaron de la zona de ataque. Saberse a salvo no provocó que Francis se sintiera aliviado.

Una vez en tierra, Francis se soltó del otro chico y se sentó en el suelo. El corazón le latía desbocado, y su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose. Se limpió el rostro empapado por algo más que el agua de mar, antes de lanzarle una mirada furibunda al causante de todo el daño.

—¿Enemigo a la vista? —le recriminó y Arthur sonrió como un diablillo, antes de soltar autenticas carcajadas. Crueles, divertidas, inocentes—. ¡Pude haber muerto!

Ann se reía junto al niño perdido. Las hadas son tan pequeñas que solo tienen espacio para una sola emoción, y en ese momento solo sabía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Eso te enseñará a entender en dónde te encuentras —dijo Arthur—. No es una isla de juegos. Es Nunca Jamás y tienes que tomarla en serio. Podemos jugar y al minuto siguiente ser atacados por un enemigo. Aquí tenemos muchos enemigos. Todo es sangre.

Si lo asustaba esa perspectiva, su sonrisa lo contradecía. Ni siquiera demostraba una pizca de arrepentimiento. Francis leyó por encima de sus palabras con facilidad.

—Celos. Te molestaste porque conozco la isla tanto como tú, que vives en ella, y decidiste jugarme una broma —concluyó—. Eres un bebé.

—¡No no soy un bebé, tú eres un bebé! —exclamó Arthur demostrando su grado de madurez—. ¡No, peor, una niña boba! ¡Si aquí no tenemos chicas es porque son bobas!

—No, Arthur, si no existen niñas perdidas es porque son demasiado inteligentes para caerse del cochecito —explicó Francis—. Mi mamá me lo explicó. Así que los niños perdidos son solo un montón de bobos.

Volvió a escucharse el sonido de un incesante campaneo. Francis comprendió que Ann se estaba partiendo de la risa. Las mejillas de Arthur se tornaron rojas y a Francis casi le pareció un encanto. Casi.

—Eres la peor cita que he tenido nunca —le confesó, aunque su repertorio de citas no fuera muy extenso. Se reducía a ciertos peluches, y a Monique y a Michelle fingiendo ser alguien más—. Aunque ya no sé si considerar esto como, ya sabes, una salida. Ha durado varios días, estoy cansado y has estado a punto de matarme. Los niños perdidos no se hacen daño entre ellos.

—Tú no eres un niño perdido oficial, por mí puedes ser una babosa —repuso Arthur.

Se miraron un momento en silencio, hasta que ambos apartaron la vista a la vez y, sin comentar nada, comenzaron a andar por la naturaleza exótica de Nunca Jamás.

* * *

Francis pensó en guardar para sí mismo todo cuanto se maravilló y reconoció, y así evitar que su acompañante se ahogara en los celos otra vez, pero eso sería cumplirle sus caprichos. En su lugar, no se ahorró los comentarios al respecto. Arthur se volvió un experto en los sueños de Francis, aunque al niño esto no le entusiasmara.

—Espero que Peter al final diga que serás comida de leones.

—¿Hay leones?

—A montones. Yo me llevo bien con ellos. Les voy a decir que te coman.

—Arthur, ¿así eres con todo el mundo? ¿Tienes amigos aparte de Ann?

El hada, ofendida, le jaló el cabello a Francis y este soltó un quejido. Arthur le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Las niñas son tan bobas —dijo, como único comentario.

Francis siempre imaginó que el día en que diera un paseo en un bosque (o una selva, porque los bosques de su localidad eran más agradables a la vista, te transmitían seguridad, aquí en cambio permanecías alerta porque desconocías qué aguardaba al siguiente paso), lo haría con una persona que le gustara y con la que comerse a besos después, como pasaba en las novelas románticas.

Después de la fascinación inicial —¡un chico que volaba, qué genial!—, Francis había comenzado a fijarse en el resto de las características que conformaban a Arthur: sus cejas espantosas, su rostro aniñado que se sonrojaba con facilidad, tan fácil como resultaba ofenderlo. El niño era orgulloso, brusco, salvaje, pero cuando se desplomó en pleno vuelo, se había apresurado a detenerse entre quejas. Y nunca le soltó la mano.

También planificó una broma de mal gusto que casi le costó la vida. También le salvó en el último momento, pero eso no le quitaba la culpa.

Varios gritos sacaron a Francis de sus pensamientos. Tomó del brazo a Arthur como si eso lo defendiera de un ataque inesperado. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No solo le tienes miedo a los piratas, sino también al resto de niños perdidos? —cuestionó Arthur, soltándose—. Qué llorica eres. No como yo, que me he enfrentado a leones y muchas otras bestias.

Seis chicos cayeron desde los árboles y alzaron sus armas, un montón de dagas y una que otra rama todavía con sus hojas intactas. Ninguno era mayor que él, algunos vestían con el mismo material que el atuendo de Arthur, otros con pieles de animales.

—¡Arthur trajo a la mamá! —dijo un niño rubio de mejillas rojas, con una sonrisa equiparable a un rayo de sol.

—¿Por qué se tomaban de las manos? Arthur no es el papá —dijo un chico de cabello castaño con un rulo que le sobresalía. Un chico rubio y pálido asintió en silencio, un mechón de cabello flotaba inexplicablemente a su lado.

—Arthur quiere tomar ventaja, pero Peter no lo va a permitir —dijo un chico albino.

Otro niño iba a hablar, pero cambió de opinión y decidió seguir observando.

—Bah, ¿qué ventaja puede tomar? Hey, señorita —dijo otro niño parecido al castaño, pero más moreno y bajito—, ¿quieres ser mi madre? Soy un hijo excelente.

—¡No, yo soy un hijo genial! Cacé leones con mis manos —dijo el albino.

Francis concluyó que allí los leones debían ser de peluche.

Pronto se halló rodeado de esos niños. Se presentaron como Alfred el valiente, Lovino el encantador, Gilbert el sagaz, Feliciano el talentoso, Lukas el hacedor de pesadillas —¿qué clase de apodo era ése?—, y Matthew el invisible —el apodo se lo colocó su hermano y todos estuvieron de acuerdo—.

—¿Y cómo llaman a Arthur? —preguntó Francis.

—¡Arthur el feroz! —exclamó el pequeño bastante orgulloso.

Francis no consiguió aguantar las ganas de reír. El resto de epítetos de los niños no los entendía y seguro tendrían su razón de ser pero ¿Arthur el feroz? ¡Arthur el mal perdedor! ¡Arthur el gruñón!

—Oh, por dios, esto es demasiado… demasiado… —y siguió riéndose sin poder superar aquel chiste.

Los niños se quedaron atónitos, porque ¡la madre se estaba riendo de Arthur! Este, con el rostro rojo como un tomate, sacó su daga y amenazó con cortarle el cuello si seguía riéndose. Como era de esperarse, Francis no le hizo el menor caso.

Cuando consiguió contenerse a duras penas, Francis descubrió que la única razón por la que Arthur no le había saltado encima, fue porque entre Alfred y Gilbert lo estaban conteniendo.

—Oh, lo siento, es que no esperaba eso —dijo Francis, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Yo creo que Arthur hay que llamarle La peor primera cita del mundo.

—¿Qué es una cita? —preguntó Alfred.

—Es un nombre muy largo —dijo Gilbert—, madre —agregó después.

—Me pueden llamar Francis —dijo—, y ¿de verdad creen que soy su mamá?

—Claro, por eso Arthur fue a buscarte —dijo Feliciano—. Para que seas nuestra mamá y la mamá y la esposa de Peter.

Francis no entendía cómo alguien deseaba casarse con su mamá, pero Peter Pan tendría sus motivos. Los niños acabaron por llevarlo a un claro del bosque, en cuyo centro estaba instalado muy cómodo un árbol enorme. Feliciano explicó que ese árbol se la pasaba dormido, como los demás árboles de la isla, y por eso no se preocupaban de que llegara a despertarse.

—Ah, cuidado con el cadáver —señaló Gilbert cuando se acercaron más al árbol.

Francis no vio cadáver alguno, pero Arthur arrugó el ceño y dijo:

—¡Apesta! ¿Cuántos días tiene ya?

—Uno dos mil —dijo Feliciano, que nunca aprendió a contar.

—Demasiado tiempo para un cadáver —dijo Arthur, que tampoco sabía contar. A Francis no le costó adivinar la rigurosidad con que llevaban el tiempo en la isla—. Vamos a limpiarlo antes de que llegue Peter.

Matthew y Alfred se encargaron de recoger el cadáver que Francis todavía no conseguía ver. Al menos Francis prefirió imaginárselo como todos los demás.

—Siéntate en la silla, madre —dijo Feliciano, y Lovino se apresuró a traerle una silla de mentiritas para que Francis acabara sentándose en el césped.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Lovino.

—Sí, muy cómodo —acabó por aceptar Francis—. Pero hey, no me importa ser su madre, pero soy un chico. Mi nombre es Francis, es de niño.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación. Se alejaron de él, dándole la espalda, convocando una reunión de urgencia. Con sus cabezas juntas y hablando en susurros, Francis no logró escuchar qué decían.

Al final, se acercaron con toda la seriedad del mundo, y fue Lukas quien habló esta vez:

—Los niños no usan corazones en la ropa.

—Fue idea de mi hermana y de mi mamá —explicó.

La respuesta los agarró desprevenidos. Volvieron a reunirse para cuchichear entre ellos, hasta que consiguieron otro argumento:

—Los niños no tienen el cabello tan largo.

—Claro que sí, y es solo un corte de cabello. ¿Verdad que es bonito?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Feliciano. Lovino le dio un golpe en el estómago y volvieron a cuchichear entre ellos, buscando otra respuesta.

—Si de verdad eres un niño… ¿por qué usas vestido? —insistió Gilbert esta vez.

—Es un pijama. Para dormir —explicó—. Yo puedo preguntarles, si son niños, ¿por qué tienen piel de animal y hojas encima?

—¡Es una niña! —exclamaron todos—. ¡Es una niña, es una niña! ¡Es una madre!

Arthur acabó por acercarse a su lado mientras los demás celebraban su descubrimiento. Francis estaba demasiado atónito para alzar la voz e insistir en que era un chico.

—Ya déjalo —dijo el pequeño feroz—. Solo una niña es tan inteligente. No les harás cambiar de opinión.

—¡Se me hace injusto! —dijo Francis pero se le esfumó la indignación pronto—. Al menos han alabado mi enorme inteligencia, ¿cierto? Soy el primer niño perdido inteligente.

Esta vez fue Arthur quien lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Aparentemente todo marcha bien, ¿no? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Neko Kaori, y a quienes comentaron antes de que la historia fuera borrada injustamente: Steel Mermaid, Cydalima,_ _Krish2014, Annoyng-Anko7, Corla, Christian y HazelNut. ¡No esperaba tanto apoyo!_

 _Como ven, ya aparecieron los niños perdidos y, claro, Nunca Jamás. Ahora queda por ver qué hará Peter Pan con Francis._

 _Si tienen alguna duda al respecto de algunos datos del fic o de Peter Pan, por favor, me lo pueden decir para aclararlo en el próximo capítulo. También, si tienen algún otro comentario... ya saben, reviews!_


	3. El hermano mayor

**Diclaimer** : Ni Hetalia, ni la obra de J.M Barrie me pertenecen.

 _Fic realizado como respuesta al evento FrUK Entente Cordiale 2015_

 **El vuelo de Arthur Kirkland**

 **Advertencias:** _Preslash una buena parte de la historia. AU. Sobre los personajes de Hetalia… Ann es el nombre que le suelo dar a Wy, Michelle es Seychelles, Monique es Mónaco, Emma es Bélgica, Vincent es Holanda, Casper es Camerún._

 _Sobre los niños perdidos, Lukas es el nombre que le doy a Noruega._

 _Nuevamente, el beteo estuvo a cargo de Cydalima, ¡muchas gracias, guapa!_

 _Y a los lectores, si es que la historia tiene todavía, ¡mil disculpas! El trabajo y los estudios me han complicado un poco la escritura, pero hace unas semanas saqué tiempo para acabar de (re)escribir el capítulo y continuar este fic :3_

 **El hermano mayor**

El estatus femenino de Francis duró lo que Peter Pan tardó en aparecer frente a los niños perdidos y la nueva mamá.

Cuando el pequeño descendió de los cielos como un ángel sin alas, Francis supo de inmediato que se trataba del niño más famoso de todos los tiempos. El protagonista de las historias que le contaba a sus amigos y las que oía antes de ir a dormir, el de la infancia eterna, quien huyó de casa para nunca crecer y dedicar su vida a la diversión y los juegos. Francis sabía mucho sobre él, porque su madre Marianne y su abuela Jane le contaban anécdotas a menudo, de sus viajes respectivos a Nunca Jamás y de cómo había iniciado aquella tradición: la primera de todas fue su bisabuela Wendy, junto a sus hermanos John y Michael.

Guiándose por su apariencia, concluyó que Peter Pan no debía tener más de seis años. Era pelirrojo y su cara estaba llena de pecas; su piel, de un pálido que jamás había visto en otra persona, parecía tan suave como la de un bebé, y tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos verdes. Como si bastara con ellos para echar chispazos a su alrededor. El atuendo era idéntico al de Arthur, pero adaptado a su estatura. En Nunca Jamás desconocían el concepto de "moda" y "atuendo respetable".

—¡Capitán! —exclamaron los niños perdidos.

Hace unos minutos Francis creyó imposible cualquier intento de orden entre los siete, pero ahora se formaron en una fila horizontal, con el cuerpo erguido, sacando pecho y la cabeza en alto. La expresión de Arthur era tan seria y concentrada que a Francis le hizo gracia, ¿a qué se debía tanta formalidad con un chiquillo menor que ellos en apariencia? ¡Hasta Arthur era más alto que él!

Incluso los risueños Alfred y Feliciano perdieron la sonrisa. Se podía erigir ahora mismo un monumento a la seriedad y esos niños harían un gran trabajo como modelos. Peter Pan, una vez en tierra, caminó con sus piecitos descalzos revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

—Gilbert, lávate las manos la próxima vez. Que hayas matado a un león no te da derecho a ser un puerco. —Las manos de Gilbert estaban blancas, casi tan blancas como las de Peter, y sin rastro de haberse enfrentado a un animal salvaje, pero Francis se ahorró el comentario—. Matthew, saca más pecho, debes verte como un guerrero. —El niño lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, al punto que casi perdió el equilibrio—. Arthur, ¿y la misión?

A estas alturas Peter Pan ya había visto a Francis. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por alguna razón, sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La mirada de Peter era risueña y pícara, y con todo, Francis no veía semejanza con otros niños traviesos que había conocido en Londres. Como si el chispazo verde ocultara detrás tantos secretos como los ojos grises de sus abuelos.

Peter fingió que Francis no estaba allí para seguir con el protocolo. Francis aprovechó que no lo tomara en cuenta todavía para arreglarse el cabello e intentar alisarse las arrugas del pijama.

—¡La misión tuvo éxito! —exclamó Arthur, con aire orgulloso. Lovino lo veía con envidia, porque él también ansiaba participar en una misión exitosa—. La mamá llegó sana y salva gracias a mi gran ayuda. La protegí como se protegen a las mamás.

Si trataba a su mamá como cuando me trató a mí al intentar matarme en el banco pirata, entiendo que esté en Nunca Jamás y no en casa, pensó Francis, manteniéndose al margen.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Peter.

Arthur se apresuró a dirigirse hacia Francis pero se detuvo al frente, llevó la mano hacia el pomo de una puerta, la abrió y dijo, con voz solemne:

—Madre, ya puedes salir, tu esposo llegó.

Francis se tomó la delicadeza de salir por la puerta imaginaria después de que Arthur se tomara la molestia de ser educado por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Hizo una reverencia ante Peter, como le habían enseñado en su casa, por supuesto. Él sería un futuro caballero y desde joven actuaría en consecuencia.

Para su sorpresa, Peter arrugó el ceño. Por un segundo, la verde mirada risueña se oscureció hasta volverse fría como el hielo. Todos esperaban su reacción, conteniendo el aliento. Sin proponérselo, Francis se sentía intimidado por alguien más pequeño que él.

—Me has traído a un niño —dijo Peter, con reproche—. Un niño no es una madre. ¿Te equivocaste de habitación?

—Solo estaba él en la habitación… —se apresuró a decir Arthur—. Es la madre.

—¿Él? ¡No! Yo recuerdo que Marianne tuvo una hija, lo sé. La he visto. —Peter dio una patada al suelo que habría ocasionado una jalada de orejas de cualquier adulto respetable.

—Te refieres a mi hermana Monique —intervino Francis y vio cómo a Arthur se le caía el alma a los pies. Su guía de viajes no quería decepcionar a Peter. Inventó rápidamente:— Monique no podía venir porque está enferma y necesita que nuestra propia madre la cuide, por eso vine yo para suplir su papel. Pero como soy un niño como ustedes, no puedo llamarme madre, así que seré su hermano mayor. ¿Han tenido alguna vez un hermano mayor?

Arthur soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos. Tanto Alfred y Matthew, como Feliciano y Lovino, se miraron inseguros porque nunca les había quedado claro quién era el mayor y quién el menor, porque recordaban muy poco de su vida anterior en Londres. Con el tiempo, concluyeron que el asunto carecía de importancia y de ese modo en Nunca Jamás no había hermanos mayores por el momento.

—Claro, yo he tenido todos los hermanos mayores —declaró Peter bastante seguro de sí mismo—. Entonces, mientras Monique esté enferma, Francis será el hermano mayor

Francis se preguntó cómo se sabía su nombre si todavía no se había presentado.

Todavía albergaban dudas sobre el estatus femenino de Francis, por las razones que los niños perdidos habían dado antes de la llegada de su líder. Pero, como Peter siempre tenía la última palabra, ninguno se atrevió a decirlas en voz alta.

Francis esperó a que Arthur le agradeciera de algún modo que le salvara el pellejo. Ya que lucía como si de todas formas hubiera recibido el regaño de su vida, Francis supuso que no sería agradable con él por los momentos.

Peter tampoco se veía feliz por tener un hermano mayor en vez de una madre, y a partir de entonces, los vivaces ojos verdes apenas le dedicaron su atención.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó Peter, elevándose por los aires—. Encárgate del hermano mayor.

Después de esa última orden, salió volando más rápido de lo que había visto volar a alguien, como si no fuera un niño sino un leopardo del aire.

Francis apreció varias cosas al respecto: no se había ofrecido a darle una vuelta por la isla, como había ocurrido con su mamá, su abuela y su bisabuela. Ese no era el Peter que ellas conocieron y con el cual jugaron a la familia feliz.

Todas fueron chicas, pensó Francis, y yo no puedo ser una madre. ¿Sería diferente si Monique ocupara su lugar?

* * *

Arthur chasqueó la lengua en cuanto Francis se acercó a él. La decisión de su líder no había encendido fuegos artificiales en él y Francis tampoco se sentía entusiasmado ante su guía. Sí, en el viaje se había comportado como un caballero pero ¡lo había dejado en el punto de mira de un barco pirata! No había manera de confiar en una persona después de una deshonestidad semejante.

No se encontraron solos al principio. El resto de niños perdidos rodearon a Francis, y a pesar de no poder cuestionar su nuevo cargo como hermano mayor, sí comenzaron a hablarle todos a la vez sobre los sitios de Nunca Jamás, sus criaturas y los peligros constantes que vivían. Mencionaron un número de bajas, peleas épicas contra dragones y gigantes, y una ceremonia de las hadas.

Francis se consideraba maduro para su edad. Y aun así, se emocionó ante los relatos, preguntándose cuáles serían reales y cuáles tan sólidos como la puerta por la que había pasado para presentarse ante Peter.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! Recorreremos la isla después —dijo Arthur—. Primero hay que preparar a Francis para su árbol.

Francis entendió a qué se refería porque su madre había pasado por el mismo proceso. Cuando vas a comprar ropa, en las tiendas se encargan de encontrar la talla adecuada según tu peso y tu estatura. En Nunca Jamás, pasaba todo lo contrario. Para entrar en la guarida secreta de los niños perdidos, debías entrar a través de un árbol a que tú te ajustaras. A veces, como le ocurrió a Francis, nunca encontrabas al árbol perfecto para ti y te obligabas a ir con cuidado cada vez que salías y entrabas a la casa del árbol porque corrías el riesgo de darte un buen cabezazo.

Significaba un esfuerzo por parte de cada niño, pero al final el árbol lo agradecía mucho y aquello era lo que más contaba.

Solo a Francis no le hizo gracia arrastrarse por un agujero.

—¿No puedo vivir con las hadas junto con Ann? —El hada de Arthur tintineó y este negó con la cabeza—. Siempre he querido dormir con hadas.

—¡Qué caprichos los tuyos! —se quejó Arthur—. Si todos comenzamos a dormir con las hadas, ¿a dónde vamos a parar? No, dormirás conmigo y los demás en la cama.

—Además —agregó Lukas—, las hadas duermen en sitios demasiados pequeños para nosotros. Solo estorbarías.

Arthur y Lukas no lo decían tras haber pensado en cómo sería dormir con un ser diminuto en su hogar diminuto: no, ambos lo habían intentado en su momento con resultados decepcionantes tanto para ellos como para las hadas airadas que habían terminado con su cama hecha pedazos.

De ese modo, Francis se resignó a vivir dentro de un árbol.

* * *

Su madre nunca le contó que el hogar de los niños perdidos fuera tan pequeño como una casa para perros. Con siete ocupantes más —sin contar al líder ausente—, Francis creía que ese lugar necesitaba una ampliación. En el orfanato donde vivían sus amigos tenían habitaciones grandes donde correr cuando los adultos no estaban vigilando, y cada uno contaba con su propia cama.

Él también contaba con su propia cama, cómoda y decorada con pequeños ángeles, a los que él llamaba Cupidos porque se sentía fascinado por ese niño en pañales dedicado al amor. Sus sábanas eran azules porque era su color favorito, pero a veces tenían motivos florales. Cuando tenía miedo de ciertos monstruos —que no pensaba recordarlos ahora, porque sabía que Nunca Jamás despertaba a los seres de tu imaginación—, encendía su lámpara situada en la mesita de noche. "No ha pasado ni un día y ya extrañas tu casa, ¡qué bebé eres, Francis Bonnefoy!".

La cama de la guarida ni siquiera era cómoda: un pedazo de corteza con una manta roída poco acogedora. ¿Allí dormían todos?

—No se puede pedir más —dijo Feliciano, sentándose en la cama—. El colchón está relleno de plumas de ave de fénix y las almohadas fueron un regalo de la reina de los elfos.

Con el tiempo, Francis aprendería que el colchón y las almohadas inexistentes siempre cambiaban de material y de personas que se los habían dado como signo de amistad, admiración y rendición. Si conseguía dormir allí era porque llegaba agotado de un largo día de aventuras.

* * *

Arthur le dio un recorrido más profundo en cuanto dejaron el equipaje de Francis en la casa del árbol. Realmente, no había maleta alguna pero como los chicos insistieron, agarró una piedrecita y una hoja y pidió que las cuidaran mientras no estaba. Matthew asintió y se tomó muy en serio su papel como guardián del equipaje del hermano mayor.

Cuando no caminaban, volaban, y cuando Francis perdía el equilibrio Arthur le tomaba de la mano sin comentar nada, arrugando el ceño como para demostrar el trabajo que le suponía aguantar su torpeza. A Francis le habría resultado desagradable si, además de esto, sus mejillas no se colorearan como un atardecer. Cuando esto ocurría, pensaba que era irónico que un niño tan antipático se pudiera ver adorable, y hasta llegaba a preguntarse si no exageraba con el percance con el barco pirata. Los niños olvidan con rapidez. Pronto, solo recordó el desenlace de la broma de Arthur, cuando lo rescató de una muerte segura. Suspiró sin venir a cuento y Arthur lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Vamos a un sitio digno de mí —dijo Francis y Arthur se quedó aturdido:

—¿Y eso es…?

—¡El árbol de las hadas! —exclamó—. Quiero conocer el árbol y al resto de las hadas.

—Ya, ya, seguro les caes mal porque eres un bobo.

Arthur lo arrastró hacia el centro de la isla.

* * *

A medio camino hacia el árbol de las hadas, algo más llamó la atención de Francis durante el vuelo. Se detuvo, todavía sosteniéndose de la mano de Arthur, y miró con atención el punto donde las mujeres más hermosas que había visto nunca —aparte de su madre— jugaban entre ellas. Abrió la boca, soltando una exclamación de asombro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No he ordenado que te detengas! —le reclamó Arthur como un pequeño tirano. A Francis no le costó ignorar su tono de voz.

—Quiero acercarme al lago de las sirenas —dijo Francis y, si estuviera narrando su propia historia, habría dicho que en ese momento los ojos le brillaban con intensidad.

Se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de Arthur; sus cejas se inclinaron en un gesto de disgusto, al mismo tiempo que su boca. Desapareció enseguida, pero un instante fue el tiempo suficiente para que Francis se preguntara qué tenía de malo su petición. Antes el niño había estado presumiendo de las numerosas batallas realizadas en contra de otro grupo de personas marítimas: los piratas.

En todos los cuentos, los piratas llevaban a cabo los crímenes más atroces: robaban, mataban, y no se lavaban durante días. De ningún modo se comparaban con un par de sirenas de hermosa cabellera y cuerpo de mujeres jóvenes, con rostros atractivos, amables y dulces.

También notó la sonrisa forzada de Arthur, quien le apretó la mano con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué no vamos con las hadas, niña tonta? —A su edad, la palabra "niña" era el peor de los insultos.

Francis sabía qué responder a ello. En el orfanato Darling había muchos niños parecidos a Arthur. Sus puntos débiles se hacían evidentes cuando más jugaba con ellos.

—¿Por qué no podemos bajar un momento a conocer las sirenas? —Francis había sido criado por una madre amorosa y un padre que no le daba muchos regaños, sus niñeras habían sido blandas y sus abuelos lo mimaban incluso más que sus padres. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería tarde o temprano—. ¿Acaso te dan miedo?

Aquellas se convirtieron en palabras mágicas. Arthur se sonrojó, arrugando el ceño con exageración. Se soltó de inmediato de él y Francis consiguió mantener el equilibrio en el aire (se sintió muy orgulloso de su hazaña después).

Arthur, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a descender hacia el sitio de interés en ese momento. Francis lo siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y si sus habilidades para el vuelo hubieran sido más óptimas, habría hecho el trayecto bailando de felicidad.

Pensó en Michelle, quien adoraba a las sirenas. Las veces en que se bañaban juntos, ella proponía jugar a ser sirenas y tanto Francis como Monique aceptaban convertirse en seres con cola de pez solo para verla feliz. La última vez, Francis le había hecho una corona de jabón en la cabeza y la había nombrado reina entre reinas.

La belleza de las sirenas de Nunca Jamás superaban las historias que se contaban sobre ellas. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua, y tenían algunos adornos alrededor del pecho que, sin embargo, no le cubrían los senos. Sus cabelleras eran largas, y se veían sedosas al tacto.

Deseó poder observarlas de cerca. Aterrizaron sobre una gran roca que se alzaba como una minúscula isla rodeada por aguas dulces y el olor penetrante que emitían los seres marítimos que vivían en las profundidades. Las sirenas, apenas los vieron, emitieron un chillido nada melodioso y se sumergieron antes de que Francis pudiera presentarse correctamente.

—¡Esperen, chicas, permítanme decirles mi nombre! —exclamó, levantando un brazo hacia el frente como si las pudiera detener solo con eso. Arthur se quedó detrás de él, con un gesto demasiado grave para un pequeño de su edad.

Las sirenas no aparecieron otra vez. Las criaturas dejaron atrás varias cosas, como el olor que Francis había conocido cuando visitó con su padre y el ama de llaves una pescadería. En la piedra había conchas, un collar de perlas y un coral rojizo con forma parecida a la de un cepillo para el cabello que acaparó su interés. Si Francis fuera ya un adulto, habría elegido el collar de perlas porque podían convertirse en un estupendo regalo. En su lugar, como se trataba de un niño muy vanidoso con un cabello abundante, se acercó al coral rojo y lo examinó. Era duro al tacto, también estaba frío y algo húmedo.

—Deja eso —le dijo Arthur—. ¿Ya estás contento? Las sirenas no saldrán —dijo en voz baja, como si no buscara perturbarlas.

—¿Son tímidas? —preguntó Francis, sin creer realmente que lo fueran—. Mi bisabuela Wendy dijo que las sirenas son muy espontáneas. ¿Es que ya es su hora de la siesta? ¿Es que te peleaste con ellas?

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa de que las hayas espantado con tu horrible cara? —se quejó Arthur—. Vamos a ver a las hadas. O te puedo dejar solo aquí con el montón de pescados.

Ante la alusión, el agua del lago cercana a la roca se estremeció. Francis observó esperando una aparición de último minuto, pero nada ocurrió. Para ese entonces Arthur ya había alzado vuelo.

Francis lo siguió segundos después, tomándole de la mano para asegurarse un vuelo estable. Su otra mano la mantuvo cerrada, sosteniendo la primera imprudencia que cometería en su vida.

Se llevaba consigo el cepillo de las sirenas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Gracias por leer -y especialmente- por comentar! (y por su infinita paciencia conmigo y mis historias orz). Si tienen dudas al respecto, o si no les ha quedado claro ciertos asuntos (¿por qué las sirenas son tan antipáticas? ¿Por qué Peter Pan es tan pálido? ¿Por qué no hay hermanos mayores en Nunca Jamás?), me pueden preguntar. Muchos de los detalles del fic están tomados del universo creado por J.M Barrie._

 _¿Qué creen que pueda suceder ahora en Nunca Jamás? ¿Francis conseguirá dormir? ¿Arthur y Francis alguna vez se soltarán de la mano? ¿Francis conseguirá ganarse a Peter -y a Arthur-?_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
